The present disclosure relates to techniques for object monitoring systems, more particularly, to techniques for managing object information detected by one or more sensor devices.
With recent improvements in image recognition technologies, object recognition, which is a process for identifying real-world objects such as persons, things and animals in a still or video images, has been applied to a variety of applications, including monitoring services for peoples, animals and personal items. In such monitoring services, it is a technical challenge to balance between convenience and privacy issues that include handling of sensitive data such as image data transmitted from monitoring cameras and other private data given for detected objects.